1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and corresponding method that simultaneously applies an input command to multiple windows.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals such as personal computers, laptops and other computing devices now include window software that allows a user to display a plurality of windows and perform different task in each window. Mobile terminals such as cell phones also now provide similar features. Therefore, a user can perform multiple tasks on a same terminal.
For instance, when the terminal is connected to the Internet, the user can activate two or more applications such as a YAHOO application in one window and a “GOOGLE” application in another window. The user can then review their emails on the YAHOO application window and search for information in the GOOGLE application window.
However, there is no connection between the multiple displayed windows. Therefore, the user has to operate each application window separately